A narrow offset, crash is a crash, also called a small overlap crash, in which an object, such as an oncoming car, collides against an outer side of a front side frame of a vehicle at a small overlapping portion. An example known as an existing measure against a narrow offset crash is a vehicle lower-body structure including a crushable region at a front end portion of the side sill to absorb an impact (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-166435).
The vehicle lower-body structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-166435 includes a crushable region, which absorbs an impact load and is situated at a front end portion of the side sill, a bulkhead, installed in the side sill, a jack-up reinforcing plate, vulnerable against the load in the vehicle front-rear direction, and a deformable member, having a hat-shaped vertical section. This vehicle lower-body structure, including the deformable member, increases the degree of absorption of the impact energy and prevents a portion located to the rear of the crushable region from being deformed.
Another example known as a measure for preventing the front pillar from falling in case of a narrow offset crash is an automobile vehicle side-body structure including a divided patch at a corner portion of a door opening and the front pillar is coupled to the front end of the side sill with the divided patch interposed therebetween (see, for example, International Publication No. 2014/155539).
The vehicle side-body structure described in International Publication No. 2014/155539, including a divided patch at a corner portion at which the front pillar and the side sill are coupled with each other, prevents deformation of the cabin in case of a narrow offset crash. The divided patch is disposed so as not to unnecessarily interfere with the front pillar (reinforcement body) from the vehicle outer side when the front pillar falls rearward due to an imposition of an impact load from the front wheel.